


You Wanna Bet?

by MysticMess097



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Secret Crush, Smut, Yoosung being a precious angel, sub yoosung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMess097/pseuds/MysticMess097
Summary: Yoosung and MC get a little competitive.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - The Bet

 

"No!" she wailed as she lost yet another round of LOLOL. "I'm done. You're just too good."

"Yeah I'm a master." Yoosung beamed. 

"At this game." She huffed. "I could beat you at anything else."

"Sure." He laughed. 

"Did you just laugh in my face?" She bristled. "I bet I could beat you at any other game you have." 

"Ok" he shrugged. "What are the terms?"

"If you win I'll be your slave for the rest of the night. If I win you'll be mine."

She was terrible at LOLOL, this was going to be so easy and then he could get her to clean his apartment and cook him dinner, maybe even have her buy him some special armor or something. "Deal" he agreed excitedly.

"Which game?" She asked 

"I'll let you choose." He said. It didn't really matter, he spent almost all of his free time gaming and she only ever played when she was with him, there was no way she could beat him.

She smiled deviously at him and made her way to his bookshelf. Yoosung watched her peruse his collection, running her small fingers over the game cases and mumbling to herself. He blushed and looked away when she bent over to look at the lower shelf. He knew that she was wearing shorts under her dress and he couldn't even see them, but looking felt pervvy. She hummed happily and finally stood up to show him her selection. 

"Super Smashie Bros?"

She nodded, grinning as she put the game in the console and grabbed her controller. He sat down next to her, smiling to himself and trying to decide what he was going to make her make him for dinner.


	2. Yoosung is a Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things don't go quite to plan

"I lost? How could I have lost? You weren't even playing right you were just randomly pressing buttons! I can't believe I lost." Yoosung wailed 

"Believe it buttercup. I beat you fair and square." She smirked. "And tonight you're my slave, Yoosung."

He hung his head, partially in defeat but also to hide his blush. Something about the way she had said that had excited him. "Alright what do you me to do ___"

"Mistress"

"What?"

"Mistress, you will address me as Mistress, slave Yoosung."

He looked at her with wide eyes trying to find the joke on her face, she didn't look like she was kidding. "Yes M-Mistress." He whispered

She beamed. "Good boy" 

He shivered slightly. Why did those two words make him feel so happy? She looked around quickly and pulled his computer chair to the center of the room. She sat down looking every bit like a queen on her throne. "Stand there, Yoosung." He followed her direction, squirming slightly under her hard gaze. "Take your shirt off."

"What?" He knew he must have heard her wrong. Why would she want him to do... that. No he must have imagined it. 

"I said take your shirt off Yoosung." She repeated sounding a little annoyed. He was blushing so hard he was sure she could actually see the heat coming off of his face. He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off. "You agreed to be my slave, now do as I say." Her tone left no room for argument. He grabbed the hem of his shirt giving her one last pleading look, she lifted her eyebrow at him and he sighed finally pulling the garment over his head. 

"Such a good boy, Yoosung. See that wasn't so hard now was it?" He was shocked at how gentle her tone was now compared to just a second ago. She watched as the blush on his cheeks crept down his neck toward his chest, reddening his lily-white skin. His shoulders and arms were surprisingly well toned, not muscular but definitely not as skinny as she had assumed they would be. She stared at him unabashedly, taking in every part of boyish form. 

"Please stop staring at me ___." Yoosung begged when he couldn't take her gaze any longer. She glared at him fiercely. "I-I mean, Mi-Mistress. S-sorry. Please." She gave him a soft smile and nodded. He breathed a sigh of relief and reached for his shirt but she stopped him.

"What kind of underwear are you wearing? Describe them to me." She commanded with the same soft smile on her face. He floundered looking everywhere but at her. God he was so cute. "I expect full honesty from my slave." He didn't know how he had any blood left in his body he was blushing so hard.

"They're g-grey b-b-b-briefs." He whispered staring hard at the ground.

"Show me."

His eyes flew up to meet hers. She looked at him levelly, anticipation written on her features. Why was she doing this to him? She was clearly trying to embarrass him, tease him for being such a virgin like she and Seven always did, but wasn't this taking it too far?

"Take off your pants and show me your underwear Yoosung." She ordered coolly.

He couldn't. He couldn't do it. If he took off his pants now she would see that he had the biggest erection he had ever had in his entire life. 

"Yoosung." She cooed

He couldn't, she would hate him. 

"Now." She growled. There was nothing else he could do, he was going to lose her no matter what. Either he did what she said and she would hate him for being a pervert or he didn't and she would hate him for breaking her trust. If he was anything he was a man of his word. Yoosung took a deep breath, screwed his eyes shut tight, and let his pants fall to his ankles. He stepped out of them and took a few more deep breaths before he built up the courage to look at her, ready as he would ever be to see the look of disgust he was sure would be on her face. 

It wasn't there. It wasn't disgust in her half-lidded eyes at all but... desire? Her chest rose up and down quickly with her shallow breaths, and her caramel cheeks were stained a light pink. She finally looked up to meet his gaze but her blown out pupils didn't seem to see him. She stood up slowly and moved to him as if a trance. She laced her fingers through his blonde hair and crashed her lips against his. Yoosung's eyes shot open in surprise and his body stiffened before melting happily into hers. She moaned into his mouth as his hardened member met her thigh. He reached for her face but as soon as his fingers brushed her cheek she pulled away as if his touch had burned her. She looked at him with horror in her eyes before running out of the apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was suppose to be a straight forward Sub Yoosung fic but... that's not what happened...


End file.
